Generally, in any product in which moisture can work as a serious cause for failures of the product including battery packs as well as electronic devices, such as portable communication devices, computers, portable electronic calculators, and the like, a wet-label device is printed thereon. The web-label device includes an ink washed out or discolored when getting wet, such that in repair of a failure, wetness is determined based on the existence or discoloring of the printed portion, thus finding out a cause for the failure.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional label device 1 includes a wet label 1a discolored by moisture A1 introduced into an electronic device and a both-side tape (not shown) for adhering the wet label 1a to a body 2 of the electronic device.
When the body 2 of the electronic device has a failure, it can be seen from the discoloring of the wet label 1a that the failure is caused by the moisture A1.
An example wet-label device of an electronic device is disclosed in a Korean Utility Model Registration Gazette No. 20-0233281 (registered on May 25, 2001).
However, a conventional wet-label device of an electronic device may invite a dispute between a user and a seller because when the wet-label device is discolored due to introduction of moisture to the electronic device, a failure caused by simple wetness (e.g., introduction of moisture, such as rainwater, wet hands, etc., and humidity) is not recognized as a user's mistake, but a failure caused by complete submersion is recognized as a user's mistake.
Moreover, in the conventional wet-label device of an electronic device, a wet label is easily damaged by moisture introduced to the electronic device.
Therefore, there is a need for a device capable of quickly and accurately determining whether a cause for a moisture-induced failure of the electronic device is simple wetness or complete submersion.